this invention relates to a floating dry dock for essentially dry storage of a small or medium sized boat which allows one to conveniently and quickly raise or lower a boat into or out of the water and specifically to provide a convenient storage dry dock for a boat which protects the hull by raising the boat out of the water.
Floating dry docks have been used in the past to accommodate large ships to allow people to clean or repair hull structure. Such devices have not been too practical for use with smaller vessels. The prior art dry docks disclosed have been extremely clostly in construction because of immense sizes, making the cost to use prohibitive for a small boat storage. Most small boat owners use slings, hoists, davits, or trailers for storing their boats out of water.
The present invention is extremely useful for a small boat owner to eliminate costly slings, hoists, and the inconvenience of trailering, by allowing for the dry storage of a boat inexpensively, yet quickly. The lightweight construction of the device further greatly reduces the cost of production.